


Ninjutsu en Cabeswater

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Aventuras con Kamui [2]
Category: Naruto, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Hatake Clan, Humor, Kamui - Freeform, M/M, Monmouth Manufacturing, Space-Time Mishap, Teenagers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, pre-Raven King
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Esta vez NO fue mi culpa, Ginōkami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjutsu en Cabeswater

—…  
—…  
—…  
—Esta vez _**NO**_ fue mi culpa, Ginōkami…  
—…

* * *

 

—¿Seguro que sabes a donde estamos yendo, Parrish? Llevamos demasiado rato caminando…  
—A callar Lynch, esto es serio: Cabeswater lleva casi una hora con un frikeo de los buenos…  
—Chainsaw tampoco estuvo muy tranquila que digamos en el auto, Ronan. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tiene en alerta tanto al bosque como a las Criaturas de Sueños…  
—¿Ustedes están conscientes de que no puedo sólo abandonar la escuela por cada lío mitológico en el que se meten, cierto? A diferencia de Gansey y Ronan, yo **_necesito_** lucir bien en mis solicitudes universitarias. Adam, apóyame en esto…  
—Blue, créeme que te entiendo, pero yo mismo tengo las manos atadas: Soy el maldito avatar del bosque mágico, no puedo sino preocuparme cuando algo se las arregla para espantarlo a tal grado…  
—Vamos Jane, ¿No te da curiosidad averiguar que pasó en Cabeswater? Considéralo una medida de seguridad para ti y tu familia si eso te hace sentir mejor con lo de saltarte clases…  
—¿Sienten eso?  
—¿El qué, Czerny?  
—Estamos a punto de llegar…

* * *

 

El día había comenzado muy normal.  
Gansey y Adam habían llegado a Aglionby en sus respectivos autos, perfectamente puntuales.  
Noah se había desvanecido del asiento trasero del Cerdo al bajarse Gansey.  
Ronan los agració con su presencia a la mitad del segundo período, sentándose al fondo, donde sus amigos reconocieron al cuervo posado en el ventanal junto a él como Chainsaw.  
Gansey y Ronan pasaron la mayor parte del tercer período (aka Latín) intercambiando notas sobre la búsqueda de Glendower mientras Adam preparaba un segundo juego de notas para Gansey, el único que realmente necesitaba estudiar la materia.  
Entonces terminó el cuarto período y todo se fue a la mierda.  
Mientras se dirigían a la salida del aula – completamente de la nada – los ojos de Adam se desenfocaron, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de colapsar de cara. Ronan, que venía detrás suyo, reaccionó a tiempo y lo mantuvo vertical pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Gansey se volvió inmediatamente al percibir un movimiento brusco por el rabillo del ojo, justo a tiempo para ver a uno de sus mejores amigos a punto de besar el suelo.  
—¿Adam? ¿¡Adam!?—Gansey se apresuró a tomarle el pulso al pecoso mientras Ronan espantaba con una sola mirada a los dos o tres rezagados que se habían quedado atrás al notar el espectáculo.  
—Esto no es gracioso Parrish, reacciona de una maldita vez…—Lynch sacudió al moreno lo más delicadamente que pudo.  
— ** _Greywaren…Rey Cuervo…Busquen al Espejo y al Espectro, el Mago mostrará el camino…_** —El coro de voces ancestrales, todas hablando en un perfectamente sincronizado Latín, espantó brevemente a ambos adolescentes.  
_“Seré tus manos, seré tus ojos…”_  
Adam había accedido a canalizar la conciencia de Cabeswater en su propio ser para despertar las Líneas Ley. Para ayudar a encontrar a Glendower.  
Nadie había esperado que el bosque extrapolara su juramento hacia un _“seré tu boca”_ también.  
—¿Q-…Qué rayos pasó? ¿Ronan? ¿Gansey? ¿Por qué estamos sentados en el suelo?—Adam parpadeó furiosamente un par de veces y los otros dos vieron, aliviados, como sus brillantes ojos azules recuperaban el enfoque.  
—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, Adam?—Preguntó gentilmente Gansey, ayudándolo a reclinarse contra el escritorio del profesor.  
—Algo…Algo llegó a Cabeswater—Respondió algo ausente Parrish, su mirada perdida denotando la lejanía de su consciencia—Aparecieron de la nada pero tienen tanto poder…El bosque está asustado, la fuerza de su reacción fue lo que estuvo a punto de noquearme…  
—¿A que carajos te refieres con “tienen tanto poder”?—Demandó Ronan, en guardia—¿Acaso un grupo de Saqueadores de Sueños decidió mudarse a tu bosque?  
—No lo sé…Ni Cabeswater lo sabe—Contestó frustrado el más bajo—Sean quienes sean, sus presencias alteraron una de las mayores concentraciones de Líneas Ley: La misma energía se abstiene de fluir libremente hasta que Cabeswater sepa si los nuevos son una amenaza o no…  
—Saben lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad chicos?—Una nueva voz espantó al trío—Tenemos que ir a Cabeswater de inmediato—Continuó Noah, acercándose con Chainsaw revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza lanzando angustiados “ _kerrah_ ”.  
—Llamaré a Jane—Decidió Gansey entrando a su modo líder, levantándose rápidamente—Ronan, tú y Adam adelántense al bosque, yo iré a recogerla y los alcanzamos. Espérennos, podría ser peligroso que vayan ustedes dos solos…  
—Dick, no sé si te fijaste, pero somos el Greywaren y el Mago—Espetó irritado el irlandés—En cualquier caso, nosotros somos los que podemos defendernos. Noah está muerto pero tú y la enana…  
—¿Y si es un Señor Gray con mejoras míticas?—Devolvió fríamente Gansey—Enfréntalo Ronan, si este es otro intento por hacerse con una rareza mágica andante entonces ustedes dos serían blancos obvios.  
—Él tiene razón Ronan—Intervino Adam, encaminándose a la salida a paso ligero—No sabemos que pueda estarnos esperando. Lo de Whelk fue complicado, Kavinsky aún peor y los Greemantle una maldita pesadilla. Esta vez no dejaremos nada al azar: O vamos todos o no va ninguno.

* * *

 

—¿Como que no sabes dónde estamos esta vez? ¡Otouto-Baka! ¡Otou-san y Okaa-san van a descuartizarnos!—Shirawashi no podía creer lo que escuchaba: Su calmado gemelito, el hijo prodigio en todo lo relativo a Kamui, los había mandado accidentalmente a otra dimensión ridículamente poco después de que ella cometiera el mismo error. Sus padres habían estado más asustados que furiosos la última vez que pasó pero en cuanto se convencieron de que sus bebés estaban intactos no hubo quien los salve de su ira.

  * Kakashi los había castigado enviándolos con su tío Lee y Gai-san por tres días para un entrenamiento intensivo en Taijutsu bajo el ardiente sol de Suna.
  * A su – muy vapuleado – regreso, Obito les había explicado en formas perturbadoramente gráficas lo que les pasaría de volver a andar de payasos con su Kekkei Genkai.



Quien dijera que su adorable madre no le había sacado más que el cabello y el talento a Madara no sabía de lo que hablaba…  
Su tío Naruto se compadeció de ellos e intentó interceder a su favor…Terminó huyendo de shurikens cargadas de Raiton a través de la dimensión Kamui por quince horas.  
Luego de ver la suerte que corrió el pobre Hokage, ninguno de sus otros tíos o tías dijo pío respecto a los métodos de disciplina parental de los Hatake…A excepción de su tío Izuna, quien sólo suspiró y le pidió a Kakashi que le devolviera a su idiota marido en una pieza antes del día siguiente pues tenía una reunión con el Daimyō del Fuego que no podían reprogramar.  
Ambos gemelos prometieron ser más cuidadosos con Kamui. Pero, una semana después, estaban de nuevo perdidos sabrá-Kami-donde.  
¿Que no podría ser peor?  
Hyūga Hizashi II – a quien responsabilizarían por el actual desastre – había buscado a Ginōkami para que lo enviara a Kumo porque quería entrenar con su primo Akira. El gemelo menor – a pesar de su notorio cansancio tras pasar buena parte del día entrenando con Shirawashi – accedió a la petición de su amigo. Siendo una teletransportación rutinaria, algo que tanto Obito como Shirawashi y el mismo Ginōkami habían hecho tropecientas veces, por supuesto que Kamui decidió hacerles otra perrada.  
Sus tíos Neji y Kiyoshi iban a volver cuadritos a su hijo por pedirles tamaña idiotez…Y ni hablar de la reacción de Yugito-san si algo le pasaba a su adorado sobrino por un descuido de Ginōkami: Lidiar con una muy cabreada Jinchūriki nunca era divertido.  
—Y…¿Ahora qué?—Preguntó precisamente el susodicho futuro cadáver.  
—Pues, la última vez, tuvimos que pelear…  
—Arrasamos con, querrás decir Otouto—Lo cortó Shirawashi, observando su reflejo en el filo de la Espada de Luz Blanca.  
—Chocamos con los nativos—Optó por decir el menor, comprobando los seguros de su Abanico de Guerra—Entonces terminamos también en un bosque, propiedad del “Campamento Mestizo” y tres de sus mejores guerreros fueron enviados a capturarnos para interrogatorios…  
—Shirawashi, **POR FAVOR** dime que no mataste a nadie…—Suspiró irritado el Hyūga—No seré yo el pobre bastardo que le explique eso a Madara y Kagami…  
—No, no maté a nadie—La Kunoichi sonrió con una dulzura enferma—No entiendo cuál es tu fijación con no hacer enfadar a Kaga-chan. De Bakadara lo entiendo, cuando se enfada de verdad es de cuidado…¿Pero mi primo? Él es una de las personas más comprensivas y amables de la vida…  
—Madara es el primogénito de los tíos Naruto e Izuna—Señaló Ginōkami, estudiando los alrededores—Con padres como esos…En cuanto a Kagami; pues, él es un Uchiha. Puede tener el temperamento de Iruka-sensei pero – al igual que Shōjōhi, Benihi y Fukahi – tiene muy vivo el espíritu del Clan.  
—¿Bipolaridad y megalomanía?—Preguntó con fingida inocencia Hizashi.  
—No—Shirawashi se permitió darle un capón en la nuca al mayor—Y cuidadito con lo que dices, nuestra Okaa-san es de linaje Uchiha puro.  
—Creí que estabas orgullosa de ser la Heredera del Clan Hatake—Comentó el castaño, sobándose la cabeza.  
—Lo estoy—Respondió con suficiencia la muchacha—Pero también me gusta ser mitad Uchiha. Así como tú eres feliz siendo el Heredero Hyūga pero amas pasar tiempo con los Nii allá en Kumo.  
—Lo que nos lleva de regreso a nuestro problema actual—Habló Ginokami, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros—Alguien viene…

* * *

 

—¿Crees que esa pica tuya va a protegerte de los malos, enana?—Preguntó burlón Ronan.  
Adam encabezaba la marcha con Gansey y Ronan flaqueándolo un par de pasos más atrás. Noah y Blue iban detrás de ellos, atentos a sus alrededores.  
—Muérete Lynch, fue lo mejor que encontré—Espetó Blue, blandiendo un regalo del Señor Gray: Una autentica lanza corta medieval de hierro que Maura no la dejó manipular hasta que la cubrió de protecciones con ayuda de unos amigos en Salem. Sería muy útil si se las estaban viendo con Faeri y si no…Pues siempre podía ensartar cosas con ella.  
—Jane, Ronan, no empiecen por favor…—Suspiró Gansey, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—Lo último que necesitamos es uno de sus concursos de gritos cuando hay una amenaza desconocida rondando Cabeswater.  
—Sabias palabras, Dick—Semisonrió Ronan—Ahora si tan sólo pudieras calmar a tu chihuahua…  
—¡Maldita sea Lynch! ¡Voy a clavarte esta lanza por donde no te brilla el sol, desgraciado!  
—Ya para de antagonizarla, Ronan—Intervino indiferente Adam, deteniéndose en lo alto de una colina, junto a un cúmulo de rocas enormes—Hemos llegado…  
Los otros se alinearon rápidamente junto a él y observaron la famosa “amenaza desconocida”, estupefactos.  
Ambos grupos observaron al otro, quietos como estatuas durante los primeros segundos y entre furiosos susurros después. Noah debía admitirlo: De todas las cosas, no había estado esperando **_eso_** …

* * *

 

—Por el amor de Kami-Sama, no de nuevo…—Gimoteó Shirawashi, volviéndose hacia su gemelo—¿Viste lo que hiciste, enano? Nos enviaste a otra rara dimensión llena de gente armada…  
—Sólo la chica trae una lanza…Creo—Aportó el otro peliplata, encogiéndose de hombros y balanceando sus brazaletes bajo las mangas de su túnica. Si la cosa se ponía fea rápido, quería estar listo para lanzar sus senbon antes de que los extraños pudieran decir “Kage”.  
—Hay algo raro con el que llegó primero—Informó Hizashi, con su Byakugan activado—Su energía resuena con todo el lugar.  
—¿Redes de chakra?—Preguntó seriamente la Kunoichi, comenzando a sospechar que – de hecho – las cosas serían como en su visita exprés al Campamento Mestizo.  
—No, pero tampoco sé lo que es: Hay dos clases de fuerza vital en él, una típicamente humana y otra que es una extensión del terreno rodeándonos. Como el tío Naruto en Modo Chakra—Explicó el Hyūga, escaneando con la vista a los otros—El más alto es de cuidado, desconozco sus habilidades pero los ecos que recibo de él son similares a los del Nidaime…  
—¡Kuso!—Juró Ginokami al oírlo—¿Habilidad de creación?  
Su amigo asintió—El de lentes y la chica son amenazas nivel Genin: Él podría ser un problema pero lo percibo como a las víctimas de Sellos Restrictores, suprimido. Ella quizá ni sepa usar esa lanza pero le percibo trazas preocupantemente similares al Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu*.  
—¡Shimatta!—Ahora la que maldijo fue Shirawashi—¿Qué del último chico? Desde que lo noté no pude dejar de recordar las auras de los Edo Tensei…  
—Jamás había visto nada igual…—Hizashi estaba tan desconcertado como ella.  
—Así que…¿Curso de acción?—La lanza, mal arrojada, que al parecer tenía por destinatario a Hizashi fue toda la respuesta que necesitó el gemelo.  
_“Aquí vamos otra vez…”_

* * *

 

Ginōkami – agotado – decidió acabar la confrontación rápidamente, antes de volverse un lastre para su grupo—Katon: Bakufū Ranbu**  
Gansey abrió los ojos desorbitadamente ante el torbellino de llamas que generó el menor— ** _¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!?_**  
Adam no tuvo tiempo de pensar, sólo reaccionó—¡Todos al suelo!—Una imponente pared de raíces y troncos con forma de media luna surgió del suelo de golpe, protegiéndolos del fuego. Les llegaron gritos conmocionados desde el otro lado de la barrera:  
—¿¡Pero como demonios!?  
—¿¡Un usuario del Mokuton!? ¿¡Aquí!?  
—¿Me preguntan a mí? ¡Ustedes son los expertos en locuras interdimensionales!  
—¡Raikiri***!  
La gruesa muralla de madera fue atravesada por dos dagas rodeadas de electricidad, que se perdieron en la distancia tras destruir las rocas en lo alto de la colina. Otro grito – en lo que Gansey reconoció como japonés pero no supo traducir – y otras dos dagas pasaron sobre sus cabezas, como si la maraña de ramas y árboles que luchaba furiosamente por regenerarse fuera de papel.  
—¿¡Qué carajos son esos tres!?—Gritó Ronan, ordenando en señas a Chainsaw que se mantuviera en el aire, alejada del fuego cruzado.  
—¿Quizá brujos o satanistas?—Ofreció Blue—Las Artes Negras no tienen por qué limitarse específicamente a América y ese trío es obviamente asiático…—Otras dos dagas relámpago volviendo astillas su defensa y la voz triunfante de la chica se oyó de nuevo—¡Ahora, Hizashi!  
—¡Jūho Sōshiken****!—Adam y Gansey tuvieron que lanzarse hacia atrás cuando lo que parecían dos cabezas de leones fantasmas azules atravesaron la ya muy debilitada pared, casi decapitándolos.  
—Suficiente es suficiente—Adam saltó las humeantes bases de su pared y aterrizó agachado frente a los tres homicidas potenciales—¿¡Cuál es su maldito problema!?—Rugió el pecoso, levantando puntiagudas estacas de madera del suelo, obligando a los agresores a retroceder si no querían terminar empalados—¿Están tras el Greywaren? ¿Tras Glendower? ¿O buscan al Rey Cuervo?—Raíces se levantaron al ras de la tierra a tal velocidad que uno de ellos no pudo evitar tropezar al esquivar las estacas.  
—¡Ginōkami!—La chica se giró al oír a su compañero caer, debiendo esquivar ella misma lo que lucía sospechosamente como serpientes de hiedra venenosa arremolinándose alrededor de sus tobillos.  
—Estoy bien, Nee-san, sólo es el cansancio—Desestimó su gemelo, incorporándose—Pero creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas con el chico Mokuton antes de que en serio vaya a por nuestras yugulares: Tú también estás cansada y Hizashi no podrá mantenerlos a raya por siempre él sólo…  
Kunoichi y Shinobis intercambiaron miradas.  
—¿Tregua?—Ofreció Shirawashi, ondeando los bajos de su capa blanca con la sonrisa incómoda de quien sabe que ha metido la pata.

* * *

 

  * Ustedes provienen de otra dimensión.
  * Sus nombres son Hatake Shirawashi, Hatake Ginōkami y Hyūga Hizashi II.
  * Los dos primeros son gemelos, hijos del Rokudaime Hokage y el Jinchūriki del Jūbi.
  * Un Hokage es el/la mejor Shinobi/Kunoichi de su respectiva Aldea Oculta, siendo su padre el Sexto de Konohagakure.
  * Un Jinchūriki es un Sacrificio Humano dentro de quien sellaron a una de las Diez Bestias con Colas. Uchiha Obito encarcela el espíritu del Dragón de Diez Colas pero – a diferencia de los otros nueve Jinchūriki – su Bijū solo es una conciencia incorpórea aunque que podría poseer personas de escapar.
  * Shirawashi es la heredera del Clan Hatake.
  * Ella y Ginōkami pertenecen por el lado materno al Clan Uchiha.
  * El Kekkei Genkai Uchiha se llama Sharingan y permite a sus usuarios copiar ataques. Este puede evolucionar a una versión más completa, el Mangekyō Sharingan, tras perder un amor que te marcará por siempre. De obtenerse benignamente, el Mangekyō desarrollará una manifestación única por individuo.
  * Los gemelos heredaron la manifestación personal del Mangekyō de su madre, Kamui, que surgió su ADN como un Kekkei Genkai que se manifestará en los futuros descendientes del Clan Hatake.
  * Kamui permite manipular el espacio-tiempo.
  * Los ojos blancos de Hizashi son signo de que porta el Byakugan, el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Hyūga del cual él es Heredero.
  * El Byakugan otorga la habilidad de ver a detalle las Redes de Chakra y atacarlas.
  * Los padres de los tres lucharon en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y son reconocidos como Héroes de Guerra, aunque los de los gemelos también participaron en la Tercera.
  * Un accidente con Kamui cuando se dirigían a Kumogaure a visitar al primo de Hizashi fue lo que los varó aquí.



Gansey se acomodó los lentes, tratando de digerir su propio resumen de la caótica historia que acababan de oír. Adam parecía ser el que mejor procesaba toda esa locura mientras Ronan mantenía a Chainsaw lejos de Shirawashi quien la comparó con los cuervos de sus tíos Itachi y Shisui, Blue miraba con recelo a Hizashi y Noah no se acercaba a Ginōkami, asustado del Gunbai que cargaba.  
—En serio lamentamos el malentendido…—Hizashi ofreció una avergonzada reverencia a la atónita población de Monmouth—Nos marcharemos apenas los gemelos puedan devolvernos, Rey Cuervo-sama.  
— _ **Tenías**_ que decírselos, Greywaren, tenías que…

**Author's Note:**

> *Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu.-Jutsu: Espejo Ataque Repentino  
> **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu.-Elemento Fuego: Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos  
> ***Raikiri.-Cortador de Relámpago  
> ****Jūho Sōshiken.-Paso Suave: Doble Puño de León


End file.
